I'm Not Who You Think
by That One Weird Author Chick
Summary: Katara and Sokka have been enrolled in Ba Sing Se High. She doesn't want to be a geek, but what happens when Katara falls for on named Zuko? Pairings of Zutara, Sukka, Taang, some Jetzula, and other minor pairs. Romance/Friendship/Drama/Agnst. Typical high school. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT I WANNA DO WITH IT!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Look everyone, I wrote another story! Yay! This was gonna be a oneshot but now I think I'm gonna make it a chapter story. If this is good, you guys can review and tell me about it. But enough talk. Time for the story! And btw has anyone seen the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles commercial? That kid Casey Jones reminds me of Zuko!

In this fic here are the ages and grades of people: Katara-15(she will have a birthday in a later chapter), 10th grade: Zuko- 17, 11th grade: Sokka- 16, 11th grade: Suki/Ty Lee/ Song/ Jin/ Mai- 16, 10th grade: Toph/Aang/Teo: 14, 9th grade

Chapter 1: First Day

My alarm clock went off at six 'o'clock. Instead of being upset that I had to get up so early, I was really excited. It was my first day at Four Nations High. This morning I had woke up, done my hair, and was trying to pick out an outfit when I decided something very important. I vowed that I would **not**, and I repeat **not**, be the geek I was at my old school, North Waters High.

At North Waters, I was always top of my class, something that wouldn't change, but I was also bullied. If you looked at me, you would think, why would anyone bully her? Well, the problem being, I was the new kid. Me and my brother had just transferred from South Waters. As you probably guessed, North and South Waters, have a HUGE rivalry going on.

It all started with their differences. NWH was big on sports and SWH was all for academics. They would always try to beat the other in their strong suit. So, for my 7th and 8th grade years, if there was a spelling bee, science fair, social studies fair, quiz bowl, or anything like that, I would enter. More often than not, I would win. My brother, Sokka, always went for the sports. While he was pretty good at them, he was nothing compared to the guys on NWH's team. Coach Bato and Coach Pakku also had a rivalry. Honestly, it was more like a grudge Pakku held towards Bato. I don't know all the details, but it involved a woman, them, and death threats. LOTS of death threats.

Anyway, so after I moved to NWH, everyone knew where I was from. This resulted in taunting, name calling, and too many dirty looks to count. The only real friend I had was Yue. She was different just like me; only it was her hair that made her so. It was pure white, and the strange part is, she never dyed it! She was born with it and she wasn't sure why. She was also the principals' daughter and led a very sheltered life.

One of the reasons we had to leave NWH was my brother. First, since he was from the rival school, they wouldn't let him play any sports. Second, was that he was completely in love with Yue. When he found out she was dating Shi, a guy her dad picked for her, he went into a rage. Sokka demanded that Shi fight him for Yue. He agreed and soon the two were brawling in the courtyard. When Yue and I finally pulled them apart, they both looked pretty bad.

Shi had a black eye and a busted lip. Bruises covered his arms and legs, and there were multiple scratch marks all over him, some of which were bleeding. The left side of his chest was caved in a bit, so he had probably broken a rib. Sokka didn't look much better. He too had a busted lip and a gash on his cheek was bleeding profusely. His ankle was swollen, and possibly broken. Even more bruises covered his arms and there was a piece torn off of his shirt.

That's when the principal showed up. He took them both to the office and we didn't see them for the next three periods. Finally, in seventh period, Yue and I were called to the office to tell our version.

"Ok, now ladies, neither of you are in trouble. I just want to know what caused this fight to happen," the principal said.

"Didn't you already talk to the boys, dad? What did they say?" Yue asked her father.

Letting out a chuckle, he father replied, "Well, I tried to talk to them, but the only things they said, were insults, directed at one another."

_That does sound like Sokka… _I thought mentally smiling.

"So would you please tell me what happened?" Principal Jui asked.

"Well, it all started when Sokka found out Yue was dating Shi…" I told him. As I recalled the story, with Yue adding in the details I missed, Jui grew more and more upset.

When I was done telling the story he said, "So this whole thing was over my daughter?"

"Yes," Yue and I answered.

"In that case, there is only one thing I can do. I have to expel both boys," he said standing up out of his chair, "Thank you for your time ladies." With that, we were ushered out of his office and back to class. Within a week, Sokka was expelled along with Shi, and my family was moving to Ba Sing Se. I didn't want to leave Yue, but my dad assured me everything would be ok. I didn't want to argue, but I didn't believe him.

So that's how I ended up here, sitting on my bed trying to figure out what outfit would make me look popular. After going through my entire wardrobe, I finally decided on light blue Miss Me jeans with about eight holes in them, and a hot pink Hollister t-shirt. I also put on my mother's necklace and a few bracelets. Then, grabbing my bag, I headed downstairs to make me and Sokka some breakfast.

Dad had already left for work, so I took it upon myself to fix Sokka's breakfast so he wouldn't starve to death. After making myself oatmeal, with fresh fruit and cinnamon-sugar, I went on to make Sokka's all meat breakfast. Last night he had personally requested sausage, bacon, fried ham, and what he calls "baby meat". "Baby meat" is actually eggs. Don't ask me where he came up with the idea for "baby meat" because, I have absolutely no idea.

Once it was done I called to Sokka and told him his breakfast was ready. A few moments later, Sokka was at the top of the steps, dressed and ready for school. I have no clue how he gets ready so fast, but I have to learn how to do that.

"MEAT!" he screamed, coming down the stairs three at a time. Running into the kitchen, he plopped into a chair, tied a napkin around his neck, and held his knife and fork up.

Rolling my eyes, I sat his plate in front of him and said, "Ok, calm down Sokka. There is your meat."

Seeing the large plate full of meat, his eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped down almost to his chest, then he said, "Katara, you are the BEST SISTER EVER!"

I silently laughed as I watched him stuff his face. "Yeah? That's only because I feed you!" I told him, sitting down with my own breakfast.

"Tgat might ee rue, ut I ont care," he said with food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and started to eat.

After we were done, I took the dishes and put them in the sink. Then, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and hair. When I was finished, Sokka was waiting outside for me in his car. I can't get my license until Saturday, so Sokka is driving me to school 'till then. It took us ten minutes to get there, and another twenty to get our schedules and maps of the school. It's huge! The principal is really nice, but the vice principal, Long Feng, whom I have to call Mr. Feng, gives me the creeps. Once all that was done, I had been officially enrolled in Ba Sing Se High, and it was time for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay second chapter! I got a lot of positive feedback on the first and I hope this one has the same results! Also, very sorry for lack of updating! In my defense, a snow storm came through, and I lost my internet! It's back now so here you go! I will try to update more but no promises….

Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did, Katara and Zuko would be together.

**Reviews**

**unusualdreamer18- **I'm glad! And here is the update!

**Quirksta- **You like it? Good! I wanted to give a little background on Katara and Sokka before the actual story.

**cyberalice- **Well, here's more :D

**Guest- **Well, here is your second chapter!

Chapter 2- Meeting Friends

"Now, here is your class list. I expect you to be in first period before the bell rings," Mr. Feng said, handing me the piece of paper. "On that sheet, you will also find your locker number and combination, as well as a list of electives you can choose from," he continued, ushering me out the door.

"Um, thanks," I replied, a little confused. _Wasn't he supposed to show me around or something?_ I thought. _Oh well, I guess not. _When the door closed behind me, I was facing a long hallway.

As I walked away from the office, I started to wonder about the people here. _Will they be nice? Will I be written off as a geek, again? Will I be able to find friends? _As I thought, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, so I didn't see the guy in front of me until it was too late.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said picking up the books that I had made him drop. Picking up the last one, a chemistry book, I handed them to him, and I finally saw his face. He was clearly the handsomest boy I had ever seen. Jet black hair hung partially over golden eyes. On the left side of his face, was a scar that covered almost half of his face. However it didn't take away from his looks, if anything, it added to the air of mystery about him. _I wonder how he got it, maybe an accident. _As I thought,I noticed he was wearing glasses and a black and red, plaid shirt with dark jeans. Even if he looked like a red and black version of a nerd from my old school, I didn't care! He was easily cuter than all the popular guys at either of my old schools.

"Uh, it's fine. It's my fault," he replied taking his books. His voice was a deep baritone, however, it wasn't rough. It sounded more like honey and silk.

_Listen to me! I sound like a fan girl! No doubt he has a lot of them…_

"So, are you the new girl?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and starting to walk again.

"Yeah, I was just heading to first period, I have Mr. Piandao," I told him, catching up, and walking next to him.

"Oh, cool, I'll walk you there. I have Mrs. Dee **(AN: Mrs. Dee is Joe Dee, that creepy lady from Ba Sing Se)**, she is next door to him," he said looking at me.

_I could get lost I his eyes, _I thought. Coming to my senses, I turned my head and started to blush. _I hope_ _that he didn't notice!_ When we got to my classroom, he stopped and turned to me, a small stain of pink gracing his cheeks.

"I was, um, wondering, if you would like to, uh, eat lunch with me and my friends," he muttered, blushing even more, and looking away in embarrassment. It just made him look even hotter.

"Sure," I replied, blushing as well. When he looked up, he looked like he was about ready to explode with happiness.

"You will? That's-that's great!" he said enthusiastically, "Can we meet here after third period?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," I say turning to go into my classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him looking shocked, happy, confused, and then happy again. As the bell rings, I see him fist pump into the air, and dash off into his class.

_This is going to be a great year! _ I thought, taking a seat. _I don't have a geek reputation and a cute guy asked me to eat lunch with him! Could this day get any better? _

Just then, a girl with long, brown hair, in a braid, wearing a light pink, sparkly shirt, sat down next to me.

"Hi, my names Ty Lee, and I was wondering if you were the new girl," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm Katara," I told her, a bit confused by her enthusiasm.

"That's great! I mean I thought you were her, but I wasn't sure. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and me," she rushed. This girl seemed nice, and I felt bad since I'd have to tell her I couldn't have lunch with her.

"I'd love to, but I can't," I replied. Upon seeing her confused expression I elaborated, "This boy already asked me. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what did he look like?" she asked, her happiness returning.

"Um, he had black hair, golden eyes, and he was wearing a plaid shirt," I told her, even more confused now than I was before.

"He got to you first? Darn! I wanted to ask you to have lunch with us!" she said smiling at me.

"Ok look, no offense, but I am very confused. Would you please explain what's going on?" I said a little louder than I had meant to.

Her face fell, then the realization dawned on her. "I'm sorry! I got a little excited there," she replied.

_Yeah, you don't say, _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, like I said I'm Ty Lee. Mr. Feng had asked me and my friends to welcome you to the school, since you wouldn't have any friends here. We all thought it would be a good idea if you had lunch with us so you could meet some people," she continued, "I wanted to be the one who invited you, because if it came from another girl, you would be more likely accept our offer."

That made a lot of since, but if a cute guy vs. an overly excited girl, asked you to lunch, who would you go with? The cute guy? That's what I thought.

"Well, now that I'm way less confused, what class is this?" I asked looking at the text book. It was dark green with blue accents.

"This is English. You got the easy teacher, Mrs. Dee is really strict," she told me.

_Ok so, easy teacher, lunch with a cute guy and a girl that could be my friends, this day did get better._

**AN: Ok so I decided that making Katara meet Ty Lee instead of Suki here made more sense sorry for the repost!**


	3. UPDATE (FINALLY)

So um... Hello there everybody. I am, in fact, still alive! (Yay.) I am sorry for the long, century like wait for updates on this story. THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE SOON I PROMISE. So time this upcoming weekend (or earlier) chapter 3 will be posted for all of you to enjoy. I will, soon, go back and fix the first two chapters. This is the story I will be focusing on the most, therefore I will try to update every week.

See you guys again soon!

-That One Weird Author Chick


End file.
